100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by RegalPixieDust
Summary: A collection of Outlaw Queen drabbles inspired by the tumblr post 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You'.
1. Take My Coat

**A/N: This was a little something I was working on for Valentine's Day but I got swamped with real life. I'm basing this off of the 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' post on Tumblr. It's beautiful, and I want to OQ all of it, haha! So this story will consist of little drabbles, some really short, perhaps some longer. Some will be AU, some will be canon, it'll just depend. I hope you like it! Here's to 100 chapters!**

 **I don't own these two beautiful characters, though I wish I did. I own all these mistakes thoughhh.**

* * *

 _1\. "Take my coat, it's cold outside."_

This entire evening has been a disaster.

Regina has been subjected to these events for as long as she can remember - the opening of the art gallery last year, her mother's re-election. Regina can't even muster up a shred of excitement for her own birthday anymore. It's nothing more than a sorry excuse for her mother's rich, powerful, elitist acquaintances to show up at their house, drink too much overpriced alcohol and boast about how much better off they are than each other, and all Regina would have to do was breathe without permission for Cora to scold her viciously.

She begged her father to let her stay home tonight. He feels for her, he really does, but Cora extinguished any talk of Regina spending the night in the comfort of her own room before it was even properly established.

So that's why she has slipped out of yet another Mills event wearing a ridiculous ball gown that is far too much. At least she managed to convince her mother of the colour this time; it's her favourite, a sweet sky blue. Now if only there was a way for her to get home and away from this dreaded experience.

"Why do you look like you want to be here as much as I?" A voice asks from behind her, an accent she recognises instantly.

Robin's parents own a catering business that Cora has fallen in love with, and rightfully so - his mother's creations are heavenly. Only now they are all subjected to the grim events, Robin especially since he always offers to walk around offering drinks to horrendous people who look down at him.

She laughs pitifully at his question. As always, she's slipped away to an empty room and just like every other time, he's found his way to her wallowing, ready and willing to provide ordinary company instead of being interrogated by faces of old men whose names she has no desire to remember about her future endeavours.

"Your mom outdid herself. Truly," she compliments quietly, staring out at the dark sky from the window. She considered slipping through the door onto the balcony, she'd kill for the fresh air, but in nothing but this dress, she'd freeze.

"I'll be sure to pass along the sentiment," he smiles gratefully and sits on an abandoned dining chair to her left.

Regina has always appreciated how he sits with her on nights like this, but she's never known the right way to thank him. Sometimes they just sit in complete silence, nothing more than simple reassurance that she's not alone. And it appears that tonight will be another one of those silent encounters. Though it's not long until his name is being called, the next round of drinks are ready.

"Are you staying?" He asks, standing up straight, waiting patiently for an answer.

She's not quite ready to face the music again, so she shakes her head, continues to stare up into the darkness of the night sky, "I might slip outside."

"Here," he says quietly and she turns to see him shedding a layer. "Take my coat, it's cold outside."

He drapes his warm jacket over her bare shoulders and he won't allow her the chance to politely decline his warmth. Instead, she crosses her arms over her chest, tugging on each lapel as she ventures outside until she's no longer exposed to the cold and icy evening.

She's no idea how to get his jacket back to him, she'll just have to leave it where he found her. Only this time, she leaves her number carefully written on the servers pad in his pocket along with a sweet, scribbled _thank you_.

* * *

 **Hope you like it, guys! More to follow - Chapter 2: "Stay Over"**


	2. Stay Over

**A/N: As always, I own nothing but the mistakes.**

* * *

" _Stay Over."_

When she wakes the sun is gone. The room is pitch black bar the dim red light from the bedside table alarm clock. Her headache is mostly a dull remnant of pain, if nothing else the pain medication Robin kindly fished out for her are doing their job.

Their date came to an abrupt halt when her migraine hit. She only ever suffers from one once or twice a year, and it just _had_ to happen when they were on their way to the movie theatre.

As always, he was understanding and immediately turned the car around to drive them back to his apartment. He even offered to drive her home so she could crawl into her own sheets, but the pain was so debilitating she honestly would have crawled into a dumpster if it meant she got to lie down.

Robin helped her inside, gave her a baggy shirt and told her to relax; the shirt it smelled so relaxing in the comfort of him would be no problem. She swallowed the the pills quickly and sighed into the mattress, crushing her face into the pillow and scrunching her eyes closed to block out the light. He tiptoed around his own room, switching off anything that would cause her any pain and without being asked, he crawled into be, spooned in close behind her and lulled her to sleep as his chest inflated and deflated against her back.

Clearly they slept quite a while, she squints her eyes towards the alarm clock and it's well passed midnight. Pushing out of his arms, she creeps around the room as quietly as she can, though not quietly enough.

Robin stirs and mumbles sleepily asking her where she's going.

She shifts back to the bed, perches on the edge of the mattress and pecks a tender kiss to his cheek. "It's late, I should go."

She can't see much of his face but his frown is evident and he shakes his head, grunting as he tiredly reaches for her waist and pulls her back into the bed.

"Stay over," he whispers before dropping a kiss into her hair and winding his arms around her.

She relaxes into him, resting her cheek against the wonderful warmth of his chest and gives into his request. She moves her arm over him and snuggles in close and closes her eyes tightly again, drifting into a much needed sleep.


End file.
